


Mission Zero: Prince of Heaven

by aceofneverland



Series: Torchwood Five: America [1]
Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, F/M, M/M, Season/Series 03, Third Person POV, high key janto soulmate but without the tropes, ianto jones pov, jack and ianto reunited, literal fluff, literally just me fixing it so janto can be together forever, prince of heaven, really fluffy in this part, spoilers - supernatural s13, spoilers - torchwood s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofneverland/pseuds/aceofneverland
Summary: The first part of a multi-part series.Ianto Jones is dead.  He is in Heaven, or at least that's what the woman who appeared told him.  She says that heaven is dying, and they need a warrior on Earth to assist them.  She says he could live as long as Heaven survives if he agrees.After Torchwood s3e5 (COE: Day Five), Supernatural s14e8 (Byzantium), though there are no large spoilers past s13 of Supernatural in this part





	Mission Zero: Prince of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is a part of a new series I wanted to start because I have all these ideas about the converging worlds of Torchwood/Doctor Who and Supernatural! This series will follow primarily Ianto Jones and I have no idea how many parts it will be. Each part will kind of wrap itself up, so I can kind of stop it whenever I want without feeling like I have failed you guys. THIS SERIES WILL BE CANON DIVERGENT FOLLOWING TORCHWOOD S3E5, SUPERNATURAL S14E8, AND DOCTOR WHO S11. I may take future ideas as Supernatural and Doctor Who continue, but I WILL NOT FOLLOW CANON FULLY AFTER THESE SET EPISODES. IT WILL DIVERGE FROM CANON. More notes at the end! Hope you all enjoy

They had said it was darkness, darkness and there was something moving.  He hadn’t truly feared Death until Suzie and Owen had spoke of it, until they had seen Death rise and try to claim the Earth as his own again.   Even then, he hadn’t felt the bone shattering, paralyzing fear of death until he knew he was dying himself.  It wasn’t how Suzie or Owen died – quick and without last thoughts as bullet holes ripped through them.  It was slow, and he knew it was coming, he knew he wouldn’t survive it.  He had time to think about everyone he was leaving behind, he had time to watch the sorrow build in Jack’s eyes as he realized he couldn’t save him, not this time. 

 

But Death wasn’t darkness.  Maybe they had gone somewhere else, or maybe you just weren’t supposed to remember what Death was like.   While it pained him to think poorly of her, he wondered if Suzie had even gone to the same place as he had.  He didn’t like to think that Owen had gone to the same place as Suzie; for all his flaws, Owen deserved better than that.  

 

But Death wasn’t darkness for Ianto Jones. 

 

Death was Torchwood Three - Gwen and Tosh and Owen laughing about something and throwing things at each other; Jack watching with a faint smile from his office before meeting Ianto’s eye and quirking his eyebrow up.  Death was a lifetime with them, his lifetime with them.  He knew that, because he knew the stories being told to him.  They were his own stories, his own memories with the team.  But they were peace, and Ianto could live with peace if he couldn’t actually live. 

 

He didn’t know how long he had been in the Afterlife (whatever it was – after everything Ianto had seen with Torchwood, he didn’t know if he could actually believe that there was some God out there.  He’d met demons, well a demon – Abaddon – but he just couldn’t really believe that religion could exist in reality and not just in the hopes of humans).  He didn’t know how long it had been since he’d been taken away from it all when the world he now knew glitched around him.  It started to flicker every once and a while, and Ianto couldn’t explain why.   He had accepted that this – this was the Afterlife.  He died in the Thames House, and there was no way he could have survived.  But as the world around him flickered, it felt more and more like a Torchwood mission.  Maybe he really hadn’t died?  Ianto knew not to get his hopes up, but he watched Gwen and Tosh and Owen joking around and he watched Jack quirk an eyebrow up at him, and he hoped that not all was lost. 

 

Ianto knew something was wrong when a woman he had never seen before entered his memories.  Ianto reached for one of the many guns that were always laid around Torchwood, but as soon as he grabbed it, it dissipated away. 

 

“Even if you could hurt me, there’s no need for violence,” the woman says. “My name is Naomi, and you – you are special Ianto Jones.”

 

Ianto snorts.  Ianto Jones special?  Sure, he’d been recruited for Torchwood, which made him different than others, but Ianto Jones was not special.  Hell, he even had to beg Jack to be a part of Torchwood Three, annoy him until Jack gave in, steal a pterodactyl to tempt him to letting him have a place.  Toshiko and her intelligence, Owen and his medicine, Jack and his – well everything.  They were special.  Ianto was just the tea boy who spent hours and hours at night ensuring that he knew _everything_ just to keep up with them, to make sure that they never caught on that he wasn’t like them.

 

“Where am I?” he asked.  “And what are you?  You’re not human – no human could have created this.”  He waved his hand around the room, around his memories.

 

“You’re in Heaven, and I’m an angel.”

 

Ianto snorted.  Like he could really believe Heaven existed.  Unless it was a planet called Heaven and a species called Angels, he couldn’t believe it.  After everything that had happened to him, to Torchwood, he couldn’t believe there was actually a God out there.

 

“You know you died.  Where else would you go?”

 

“No.  There’s nothing after death.  I know, I’ve been told.  Nothing but darkness and blackness.”

 

“Do you really think we would allow people who you rip back from us to remember what occurred up here?  No, there are very few who return from Heaven that actually remember what it’s like.  Though one of yours was not ours.”

 

“If this really is Heaven, where’s Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper?  They’re dead, why aren’t they here?”

 

“They are here, in their own Heavens, their own memories.” 

 

Naomi moved forward, towards Ianto, and he moved backwards, keeping the distance between them.  He didn’t know what she was, or what she wanted to do to him, or why she thought he was special, but he knew enough to keep a distance.  The memories around them flickered again, and Naomi stops to watch it.  Something like sorrow crosses her face – like Jack when Torchwood Three was blown up.

 

“You may not believe me, but Heaven is in trouble.   We barely have enough Angels to sustain it, but if we could get our hands on an Archangel.”  Naomi turns her eyes from the memories back to Ianto.  “We need an agent on the ground, someone who can capture Michael before the Winchesters kill him and bring him back to us, where we can lock him up but use his energy to power Heaven.  Out of everyone here, you, Ianto Jones, are the most eligible.  We’ve ran tests, and everything points to you surviving them.”

 

“ _Surviving_ them?  If I’m in Heaven it’s not like I can die!”

 

“No, but your soul can be destroyed and you can cease to exist entirely.”

 

“No.  Whatever it is you want from me, you aren’t getting it.”

 

“Not even for Jack Harkness.”

 

Ianto could feel his heart seize up at that.  His eyes flickered to memory Jack.  Jack who had been alone for who knows how long.  It was silly to think that out of everyone who Jack had ever and would ever meet that Ianto had any impact on him long term, that Jack was still aching.  Jack mourned every loss, Ianto knew that better than anyone, but there is a difference between mourning and remaining in pain from a death.  He still mourned for Lisa, but there was no pain left to feel for her.  It was silly to think that Jack might still be in pain from losing Ianto. 

 

“We could give you a life akin to his own,” Naomi added.  “Death would not have to separate you.  He wouldn’t have to be alone.”

 

Ianto knew what she was doing.  If they could pluck memories from his mind, they could probably see what his weaknesses were.   He knew she was playing him to get him to say yes, but it was working.  It wasn’t for him, well of course it was, but it was mainly for Jack who had already lost so many.  Living forever, Ianto couldn’t imagine it, but maybe it would be okay for Jack if he knew he could have someone beside him.  Maybe he could spare Jack some pain, give Jack some hope, if he knew he didn’t have to live forever by himself.

 

“I can show you him,” Naomi says.  She doesn’t wait for Ianto to respond, if she had he might have said no.  He doesn’t want to see Jack – he doesn’t want to see the man who had moved on, created a new team.

 

She showed him anyway.

 

The world around them changed, different from the flickering of the world before.  This time they were in the shack of the Tourist Agency they used as a front, and there was Jack in all his glory.  He looked no different, but if Ianto got close he might have been able to spot a grey hair or two that managed to push through Jack’s timeless nature.   Jack was where Ianto would sit in the office, working on the computer.   Hooked up to it was a device, an external hard drive that was the only sign of the passage of time from Ianto’s death because Jack was always just Jack.

 

“How long has it been?” Ianto asked.

 

“For Earth, nine years.  For Jack, no angel could be sure.  He left Earth after your death, and our grasp cannot extend past this planet.  He returned about a year ago with his Doctor, though not the Doctor as you remember him.”

 

Ianto just watched Jack, watched as he transferred data from the computer into the hard drive.  Jack pulled away from the computer, eyes darting around the room before landing on a small picture frame on the desk.  It was one Ianto had put up after Tosh died, one of the five of them (Gwen, Tosh, Owen, Jack, and him), to serve as a reminder of what they were fighting for.  Ianto moved forward, away from Naomi and toward Jack. 

 

Jack stared at the photo with a sad smile before the walls went back up and he was tough Jack who doesn’t feel anything again.  He did take the photo out of the frame, though, and tucked it into the pocket of that old army coat. 

 

“What’s he doing?” Ianto asked, his eyes never leaving Jack.

 

“The Doctor returned with him, and he came here to collect whatever he could from the destruction UNIT caused on the facility.  He is setting up a new Torchwood, out in America.”

 

Ianto snorted. “America?”  He couldn’t see it.  Torchwood, UNIT, all of them had always been based in England, in Europe.  England was just the hub for all things Alien, not America.  And even though Jack always sounded American, well he’d been in England for centuries by the time Ianto had met him.  Jack was never truly American, had no alliances to the country.

 

“Perhaps England has too much pain attached,” Naomi said, as though reading Ianto’s mind.

 

He was tempted, he almost turned around and told her to start right now, but the words never came to his lips because he kept watching Jack.  What would Jack say about all of this?  He’d tell Ianto not to, he’d be pissed that Ianto would even consider it.  Jack wasn’t always right, in fact he was often wrong, but that didn’t make his opinion matter any less.  He’d say life everlasting, even with the chance of being beside Jack, wasn’t the right choice.  Who knew if a hundred years down the line if they would even want to look at each other.

 

He watched as the computer beeped and Jack unplugged the hard drive.  With one last sorrowful look around the shack they called home, Jack left, nearly walking through Ianto as he did. 

 

“Let me speak to Tosh and Owen.”

 

“I can’t do that.”

 

“Let me speak to one of them, Tosh at least!”

 

Naomi moved, standing in front of Ianto again.  Her face was cold and hard, much like Jack’s was when he had to make a hard decision, when he had to make a decision not everyone would be happy with, when he told any of them no.

 

“I don’t need your permission to go forward with this.  We can pluck you right up and get to work.  We can make you our soldier, make you forget you were ever Ianto Jones.  I don’t want to, but we will if we must.”

 

“You can’t.  You won’t.  I won’t let you.  Just let me speak to them!”

 

“I don’t want to have to brainwash you.  Last time we did it, emotions got in the way and ruined it all.  It would only be harder this time, but we will do it if it’s necessary.  You really don’t get to decide if you do this.  All you get to decide is if you remember who you are, or if you are just a means to an end.”

 

Ianto looked out the window.  He could just make out Jack’s retreating figure before he messed with his wristband and disappeared.  Ianto stepped back, moved around the office space, fingers dragging over surfaces though not really feeling.

 

“Well?”

 

“Are they in Heaven, really?  Tosh, Owen.”

 

“Yes.  And they’re happy. They don’t suspect where they are, not like you did, and that’s the best way to keep them safe.  If everyone started believing they might not be where they believe they are, the souls get restless – they might try to escape.  They’re safe here, with us.”

 

“Do it.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was just pain, endless everlasting pain.  His voice went raw and scratchy, but it didn’t stop him from crying out.  He didn’t even know the endless babble that fell from his lips as he pleaded, pleaded for it to stop.   Every part of him burned, every cell in his body shifting and burning and changing, and there was nothing in his mind by pain.  The hope of what was to come was drowned out by the burning, the agonizing.   Even when there were breaks, he remembered passing out into the blackness only to be woken up again with pain.

 

It went on for six months, but six months felt like forever to be in pain.  He passed out after the last session, and none of the angels bothered to wake him.  When he finally did wake, blinking his eyes and taking in the sterile white room, Naomi was there, sitting across from him.

 

He sat up even though his whole body ached and protested.  He would not be lying down, defenseless.  As he moved, as he awoke more, he could feel everything.   It was like being alive again, no being more than alive.   There was a humming that he had never felt before, and his mind felt more awake than it ever had been.  He felt like he was wearing a costume, like his mind had been put somewhere else and he was no longer in _his_ body.

 

“What am I?” Ianto asked.

 

“The first Prince of Heaven in a long time,” Naomi said.  “And it’s time for you to complete your mission.”

 

She stood and walked toward him, Ianto scrambled to his feet, moving away from her as he remembered that she threatened to take his memories – take Jack (and Owen and Tosh and Gwen) from his mind.  Naomi just looked bored, slightly annoyed. 

 

“You’ll find yourself on Earth shortly.  Find Michael, send him here.  We may reach out to you again if there is another task to be done, but Heaven will not interfere with what you chose to do with your life so long as you complete what we ask you to complete.”

 

“How will I send him back to you?  How am I supposed to even find him!”

 

“You will know what to do.  You’re not human anymore.  You are Ianto Jones, Prince of Heaven.”

 

Naomi touched him and – it wasn’t that the world went black, it was more that everything rushed by so fast it might as well be black.   And then he was landing, falling.  He could hear alarms going off, insistent annoying beeping as he hit the ground, concrete he could tell.  He didn’t get a chance to take in his surroundings, because his stomach was trying to upheave anything that was in it, which was nothing since he had been dead for years at this point.  So instead he was bent over, dry heaving and trying to get a grip on everything around him.  He knew he was on Earth, and the concrete below him wasn’t that of the outside and neither was the air around him – but he could feel movement below him, a faint sort of buzzing that he somehow _knew_ was the Earth’s movement, and he could feel a sort of presence around him and everything felt different, but the same, and it was all a little too much.

 

And a gun clicked behind him.

 

Ianto’s body tensed up.  Naomi said he would live forever, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be killed.  He put his hands up, slowly rising up from his bent-up position and turning around to face whoever it was that he had invaded the space off.  The alarms were still buzzing, though they were faded now as his mind focused on everything else. 

 

Ianto thought he might cry of joy at who was at the other end of the gun.  For all the pain he had just been through, even if he didn’t think he could trust her to not backstab him at some point, Naomi had done one thing right in delivering him to Jack.  Jack who had a flash of shock, of sorrow on his face before he went rigid and hard.  He pressed closer to Ianto, the barrel of the gun now pressed on his forehead, and Ianto didn’t back up.

 

“I don’t know what you are or how you got in here, but you made a mistake coming in here looking like that,” Jack growled.  Ianto felt shivers go down his spine and it was not the time.

 

“Jack, I know you won’t believe it but it’s me.  Ianto Jo-”

 

“Ianto Jones died nine years ago-”

 

“In the Thames House, because of the 456.  Poison gas, and you held me and promised me that you wouldn’t forget me because as I died that’s all I could think of.  That I loved you and I was dying and someday you would forget me,” Ianto finished. 

 

Jack fell silent, but he didn’t move the gun from Ianto’s head, so Ianto pushes on.  “You didn’t really recruit me for Torchwood, not like you had with the others.  It was more that I followed you around, begging you to take me into Torchwood Three.   It was the pterodactyl that did it -”

 

“Anyone could figure that out.  It’s in the records,” Jack snapped, finger tightening ever so slightly on the trigger.

 

“I stole her.  Myfanwy.  Torchwood One had picked her up, was keeping her in an off-site facility close enough to Cardiff.  They sent me to look after her a couple times, seeing as I know the area.   I took to caring for her after Torchwood One was destroyed.  I put her in that warehouse and waited for you to drive by, just so I could get your attention.

 

“She grabbed you when you were trying to sedate her, and I didn’t really know what to do but to follow below to catch you when you fell.  It was that night that I knew I was in trouble.  Even though I still thought I had Lisa, even though I had been doing all of this just to get Lisa into a Torchwood facility.   I thought I was going to kiss you that night, and I really think I would have if I didn’t walk away.  I’d told myself ‘seduce Jack Harkness and he’ll never suspect you, you can save Lisa’ but part of me knew it was more than that.

 

“You hired me, and I went to work to try to save Lisa.  Part of me knew she was already gone, a small part but a part.   And that same part of me enjoyed the teasing, the flirting, but I told myself you did it with everyone.  It was Tosh who pointed out that with me it was different, but I ignored it because I had to save Lisa.  And saving Lisa almost got everyone killed.  I thought I hated you when you killed her, and part of me did.  I lost everything that was left of me that night, but at the same time I didn’t realize I gained a whole new chance.

 

“You let me stay.  I don’t know why but you did, and it probably saved my life being able to bury myself in my work.  The feelings that had been growing had been an annoyance before, but after Lisa I hated them, I tried everything to ignore them and push them away.

 

“Then we ran into those cannibals, out in Brecon Beacons.  We dropped Gwen off at a hospital, called Rhys and Owen stayed with her.  Then dropped Tosh off at her place, and then mine.  You walked me up to my flat and my head was still hurting and everything still felt a little numb.  I told myself I must be going crazy, because here was Jack Harkness, cold Jack Harkness, with his hand on my back to keep me steady and unlocking my door because I couldn’t do it with shaking hands and helping me into bed.   You told me to take time off, but I don’t think you were surprise when I showed up at the Hub the next day.  Workaholic the others called me, but I think you always knew it was a way for me to not think.  Cleaning up after you guys, organizing the archives, they were ways to shut off my mind and just move.

 

“I didn’t think anything would happen after that.  I kept having these dreams about the first time we met, about if I didn’t walk away, if I had kissed you that night.  And next thing I knew I was propositioning you over Suzie’s dead body.”

 

Ianto paused, then smirked a little. “And I do this thing with my tongue that drives you crazy.  It’s really rather funny how desperately you-”

 

The safety clicked back on, and Ianto let out a shaky breath, feeling like he was able to breath for the first time since he started talking.  He didn’t have much time to take in any air though as Jack was on him suddenly, pulling him close and pressing their lips together.  He shouldn’t have missed Jack as much as he did; he had the last nine years of reliving the memories he shared with Jack, but they had never been the same.  This was real, this felt real – it felt more than real.  It was like Ianto could taste every molecule, like he could taste the energy that kept Jack from never dying, and it was beautiful. 

 

Ianto pulled back, only enough to be able to ask, “How long has it been for you?”  but Jack just shook his head and kissed him again, and Ianto knew not to question that anymore.   He held onto Jack and Jack held onto him, and he knew they were both going to be sporting bruises because of how tight they were holding on, but that didn’t matter because he was home.

 

He didn’t know how long it was before Jack was pulling back away from him, both of them slightly out of breath.  Jack didn’t move far away though, still only a couple inches between them but enough that Jack could look over Ianto, as though looking for injuries.

 

“Where are we?” Ianto asked. “They just sent me here.”

 

“North Cove, Washington, America.  Location of Torchwood Five.  Or what will be Torchwood Five, once everything is set up and the team moves out.  There was a rift spike here about six months ago, which is why we decided to set up here.  We’re underneath a small cabin that was next to where the Rift opened.”

 

Ianto took a look at the place for the first time.  It was clearly still being put together, not much more than an empty concrete bunker with minimal furnishings.  It reminded him a lot of Torchwood Three, though he suspects that was because of Jack.   The room they were in was circular and small, three desks curved around the middle.   To one side was a small dining and kitchen area, backed up by a couch that reminded him nothing of the old weathered thing they had in Torchwood Three.  The other side was lined with open archways that Ianto knew led to other parts of the facility – the infirmary, the morgue, the archives, Jack’s office.

 

“We?”

 

Ianto felt his heart swell just a little at the smile that broke out on Jack’s face.  It was one of pride, like when the Team did something right, or brave, or just good.  “See, it wasn’t too long after everything that Dr. Martha Jones left UNIT for good and went off freelance alien hunting with her husband Mickey Smith.  It didn’t take too much convincing to get the two of them to agree to come out here.”

 

Martha.  Ianto had liked Martha when they’d met.  She wasn’t quite what Torchwood was at the time, a little soft though that was never a bad thing, but she had been smart and kind.  It eased his worries to think that Martha might have been helping Jack get through this all, get back to where he was. 

 

Jack was looking over him again, though this time his hands were moving over Ianto as well, checking to see if everything was as he remembered it.  “How?”

 

Ianto sighed.  “I’m still trying to figure it all out myself, really.  I doubt you’ll believe it.  I’m not sure if I do because if it’s all true … there’s so much more to this world than we suspected.”

 

Jack snorted and shook his head.  “I doubt there’s anything on Earth that I don’t know exists.”

 

“Angels.  Demons.   Vampires, witches, werewolves, djinn.”  Ianto didn’t know where all the words were coming from.  He’d only met what claimed to be Angels, but the rest were falling out of his mouth like he _knew_ they were there.  Jack was looking at him like he was crazy, and Ianto wasn’t surprised by it.  He took Jack’s hand, walking towards the couch before sinking onto it.  It was a long story, but he told Jack.  Told him about Heaven and the memories, about Naomi and her offer, about her showing him Jack, about how he really only could choose between remembering or being erased as a person.  He didn’t tell him about the pain that had come with the process, but he was sure Jack could tell that it had been painful.   He couldn’t really hide that from Jack.  He told him about what Naomi had said after, about being a Prince of Heaven, about how they promised him life tied to the Earth, about his mission to find Michael.

 

And Jack just listened to it all, let Ianto speak his turn.  Once Ianto was done, Jack just sat and thought, processing it all. 

 

“They put you here,” Jack said.  “When they sent you to Earth, they put you here.”

 

“I think she knew I would look for you first anyway.  I have no idea how to even start looking for Michael and … finding you came first.  I think she knew that, and decided to just cut that search out.”

 

Jack cupped Ianto’s face, and it felt like no time had passed.   Ianto had been living in the memories of them, of all of them, but it had never been the same.  Sitting here, in Torchwood Five, with Jack really there beside him, everything the world felt right.  It had always felt right when Jack was there.  Everything just _fit_. 

 

“Why’d you come back?” Ianto asked.  “Naomi said the Doctor brought you back.”

 

One of Jack’s hands dropped, the other wrapped around Ianto’s shoulders.  “We ran into each other out in the universe, well I think he probably found me.  He was different – third face I’d seen of his.  Big floppy hair and a bowtie.  He was a mess, like after he lost Rose really.   He said Earth was going to need a protector, and I was the person he trusted with the job.”  Jack snorted and shook his head.  “I’d sobered up by that point, was taking freelance jobs all over the universe.  When I’d heard the stupid TARDIS I – well I hoped he’d come for me.  He only comes when he needs something, really.”

 

Ianto reached out, took the hand that wasn’t around him into his own and squeezed.  He knew the Doctor was a hero, saved Earth too many times to count and had a huge heart, but really most of the time he wanted to punch the guy.  The man who couldn’t look Jack Harkness in the face unless he needed something, who dragged Jack along and knew Jack would go with him when he asked but only asked when he needed Jack for something.  He didn’t deserve Jack’s idolization. 

 

“But you said yes?” Ianto asked.

 

“I knew I wouldn’t be able to stay away from Earth forever, no matter how much it still hurt that you were gone.”

 

Ianto couldn’t really believe it.  Sure, Naomi had implied that Jack had left Earth after Ianto died, but here was Jack sitting in front of him, telling him that he hadn’t returned to Earth because it hurt him too much that Ianto was gone.

 

“Still, I came back.  The Doctor dropped me in Cardiff, told me to reinvent Torchwood, but this time for the Doctor.  As much as I hated that he only came to ask me of something, I did it.  I came back, I got the data from Torchwood Three, and I started looking for a place that didn’t remind me of you – of Tosh and Owen – all the time.”

 

Ianto smiled and leaned forward, kissing Jack again because he could do that now and why would he not want to kiss him?  “I’m here now, and I’m not leaving unless you want me to.”

 

Jack surged forward, pressing Ianto backwards until the arm of the couch was pressing into Ianto’s back.  “I wouldn’t ever ask you to leave,” Jack whispered.

 

Ianto looked up at Jack, every part of him feeling soft and safe and warm there, even if his body still didn’t feel like his own.  “I love you, Jack.  Never said it, but I do.  I don’t expect you to say it back, but you should know.”

 

Jack laughed, but it was soft and kind and he pressed kisses onto Ianto’s lips.  “Ianto Jones,  two hundred and fifty years and I still love you.”

 

Ianto surged up from where he was lying on the couch, almost hitting his head against Jack’s.  “Two hundred and fifty … it’s been two hundred and fifty years for you and you still…”

 

“Two Hundred and Fifty-Two years and six months to be exact,” Jack said.  “Longer than I waited for the Doctor.  Never anyone else.”

 

Ianto kissed him again, and Jack was pushing him back down into the couch, and Ianto knew he’d do anything for Jack in that moment because it’d been two hundred and fifty-two years for Jack, yet it felt like not a moment had passed.  Jack had promised he wouldn’t forget Ianto, even a thousand years later, and Ianto never truly believed that.  There would be others, other people who would come along to replace him.  Memories would fade.  And perhaps if it had been a thousand years, two thousand year, but it had only been two hundred and fifty-two, and Jack was still here, still pressed against him.

 

“Martha and Mickey’ll be in in an hour.  Got a nice little house not too far away, and they’re always here at nine on the dot,” Jack muttered, his lips pressed against Ianto’s jaw.

 

“Loads we can do in an hour,” Ianto said, earning himself a smirk from Jack.  “Got a stopwatch?”

**Author's Note:**

> I base the timing closer to Supernatural, so while he is in heaven it's right after season 13 and when he's no longer in Heaven it's right after s14e8. Also, as a forewarning Destiel will come into play in this series. It won't be major as I'm following Ianto, but if you really despise Destiel for whatever reason, you should leave now. ANYWAY! Story two of this series will hopefully be up soon, as I'm getting pretty close to finishing it. It will include more Supernatural characters than this part did!


End file.
